


Rose Tyler I...

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After Doomsday, F/M, Short One Shot, Tenth Doctor(David Tennant)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one Shot with the Tenth Doctor and Rose taking place after Season 2's Finally "Doomsday" In which The Doctor Sees Rose again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tyler I...

“Rose?” The Doctor whispered as he looked at the girl in front of him. She had the familiar shoulder length blonde hair and those brown eyes. He was facing his companion, the girl he had traveled with. The girl he had fallen in love with. The girl who he had lost. 

“Who’s Rose?” The girl asked. The Doctor looked away from her. 

“ I- She- she was my friend.” The Doctor said. 

“What happened to her?” The girl asked. 

“I lost her.” The Doctor said. They said no more on the subject. The girl in front of him was not Rose. She couldn’t be. Because Rose was gone, and the Doctor could never see her her again. 

“So, what’s your name?” The girl asked. 

“The Doctor.” 

“Doctor Who?” The girl asked. The doctor chuckled. 

“I love it when people ask that.” He said. “What’s your name?” 

“Clara. Clara Oswald.” 


End file.
